Eyes
by LunaLunatic10
Summary: If eyes are the window to the soul, then his have curtains.


_**Eyes**_

'_Eyes are the windows to the soul.'_ I have heard that said so many times, I can neither remember who said it first nor who the first person who said it to me was. I thought about this a lot lately, ever since I came to realize my powers of telepathy.

Today I am thinking it as I sit on the bus by myself in the back as to avoid others' stares. I have a book in my hands open, although I am not really reading (I am watching the other passengers) and I listening to my I-pod. I was riding to school for my cello practice. As usual, my best friend, Jimena, offered to ride with me to practice and then sit outside to wait for me, and every day I say no. But today was the first day that I thought about accepting her. I had had a bad feeling all day and it sometimes felt like someone was following or watching me. It gave me the creeps, but before Jimena could notice my pause I told her I would be fine. Although I think I was trying to convince myself more than her.

Thankfully, she didn't notice anything wrong and we said our goodbyes. Which left me to ride the bus alone, still feeling like something bad was going to happen. I looked through the bus windows, and saw that the sun was just hanging above the horizon.

I continued to think about the time that has passed since I found out I was a goddess. I thought of my three best friends, Jimena, Catty, and Vanessa. Catty and Vanessa have been sick for this past week. I decided that my previous worry was misplaced worry for my friends Catty and Vanessa who were showing no signs of getting better right now. With that resolved, I went back to reading my copy of Pride and Prejudice.

We were reading it in school, but I was a little ahead of schedule. It really didn't matter either way because I already read it, watched the movie (which was just like the book, so I was happy with that), and I had most of it memorized from reading it so much. When the teacher saw my book he was surprised to say the least at how worn it was, that is until he realized that it was mine and then he was surprised that it was still intact. His exact thoughts were _'Oh, the book is Killingsworth's. That explains it'._

As I read, I breathed deeply trying to calm the nervousness I felt. The bus smelled like smog, a mixture of women's perfume and men's cologne, and bad B.O. The bus was still hot from the day and from the body heat let off by the huddled masses that had come on and off the bus throughout the day.

I felt the bus come to a stop and looked to see if it was mine. It wasn't and we weren't as close as I hoped. There were still three more stops to be made and I was already running a little late. _'My teacher is going to murder me.' _The last passenger came on as the last one left, but I only saw the new passenger.

He was tall and handsome. Some girls near the front probably that the same because the giggled when he winked at them. He was wearing a formfitting black t-shirt and loose black slacks. But what I found most interesting were his eyes. They were the darkest eyes that I had ever seen and not even the lights from the bus could lighten them. If eyes truly are the windows to the soul, then his must be blocked by drapes. Once he passed the girls, who's giggling was becoming annoying; his cool, dark eyes met my brilliant green ones. And for a moment, my breathing stopped, and I think his did too. Until the buss started moving forward, this woke both of us up. He walked foreword to sit in the only available seat, the one right next to me. I moved my bag and shifted over to give him some room. I remembered him. I met him in a club, he was a follower who kidnapped Catty before she or Vanessa knew that they were goddess of the moon. His name was… ummm… Stanton that was his name.

"Hi." He said coolly as he sat next to me.

'_Gods, could he get any sexier?'_

'_Maybe, baby goddess.'_

"What do you want?" I asked him aloud, albeit quietly, slightly hoping he would get out of my head.

However my hopes came to no avail, because he didn't take the bait. He answered the question telepathically.

'_I have no idea what you are talking about, Baby Goddess.' _ He replied in mock hurt.

I didn't want the people on the bus thinking that I was talking to myself, so I gave up trying to turn the conversation vocal. If my sisters were here they would be yelling at me. Oh well. _'Would you like me to repeat it slower so you can understand?'_ Then I muttered _'Dork'_.

'_I can hear you Baby.'_ He said with a smirk on his face.

'_I know you can. That's why I said it.' _ I said in a mock chipper voice. _'Wait… why did you call me Baby?'_

'_I want to call you something that no one else calls you. Everyone else calls you Baby Goddess, so I'll only call you baby. Beside the fact that it can be tiresome to call you Baby Goddess every time.' _ He wrapped his arm around me and scooted closer to me. _'And surely you don't object. Those girls over there,'_ He nodded his head in the girls that had been laughing earlier direction, _'wouldn't object to being called baby by me.'_ He leaned his head in closer to me, and then dipped his head so that his nose was softly caressing the nape of my neck.

When he dipped his head, I could see that we were nearing my stop_. 'Yes, I am sure they would be thrilled. That is until you stole their hope and fed it to the Atrox, thus dooming them to a life of misery. Then they might want to kill you. Too bad for them that wouldn't be able to.'_

All followers were as immortal as the demon Atrox himself. Even if I could kill someone emotionally, I could never kill a follower (they are the only people who I would kill) physically. It is just impossible. And Stanton was one of the older and stronger followers that I had come across.

The bus stopped shortly after that, which gave him no time for a response, I pushed him away and walked over him after he fell grabbing my bag in the process. As I passed the girls from earlier, one glared at me for pushing him to the ground, while another looked at me like she could not believe I could push someone so handsome down on the ground, and the last one was glaring at me because he was interested in me and not her.

When I made it to the door, I turned and winked at Stanton. He smirked and I walked off the bus. As I was leaving the bus stop, I heard him whisper across my mind _'I will see you around, Baby. You can count on that.'_


End file.
